


我不怪你

by sweetclouds



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetclouds/pseuds/sweetclouds





	我不怪你

第一章 离别  
今天的雨也下得很大呢。  
谢千谦这样想。南方总是这样，下雨就要下一整天，甚至下一周都不停。  
“好烦呀，好看的小高跟鞋又穿不出去了。”谢千谦嘟囔了一句，转身背上了她那个精致的小背包，走到家门口，跟家里的司机师傅甜甜的一笑：“叔叔，我要去市政大楼那边，您带我一程~”  
“小姐，说什么带不带的，快上车吧！”谢千谦家的司机叫蒋子格，是个温柔的大叔，在她家干了挺长时间，谢千谦自己也把他当自己亲叔叔看。蒋子格拉开后座车门，让谢千谦坐进去，自己回了驾驶座开动车子。  
“去市政大楼干嘛呀小姐？”蒋子格问。  
谢千谦摆弄着手机，像是再跟别人联系，还不时的气鼓鼓的用力戳两下屏幕。听到司机大叔问话，她抬头认真的回答：“去见唐选啊叔叔~还有，不要叫我小姐啦，不是都说了嘛，叫我千谦就好啦！”  
“哈哈哈，没事没事！”蒋子格抬头从后视镜看了一眼谢千谦，又问道：“那等下来接你吗？”  
“不用不用！”谢千谦摇了摇头，又嘟起嘴，对手机那头的人似乎又不满了一分。  
车还没有停，谢千谦往车外看了一眼，却看到了撑着伞站在雨里的唐选。她急切的拍拍蒋子格的肩膀：“叔叔叔叔！停车！我就在这里下！”  
谢千谦急急地下车，伞也不撑一把就往唐选的方向跑。  
唐选是在跟谢千谦约定好的时间前十分钟到的，她在商场楼里徘徊了两分钟，还是忍不住撑开伞走到街边等谢千谦。还没站多久，一个湿漉漉的女孩子便直接钻进了她的伞下抱住了她。  
“千谦？怎么连伞都没有，都湿了。”唐选看着湿湿的谢千谦，忍不住皱皱眉。  
谢千谦冲着唐选露出一个傻傻的笑：“等不及要见你啦！走吧，我们快进去。”  
等到坐在饭桌前，谢千谦又滔滔不绝的讲了起来：“选儿，我告诉你，我男朋友又发神经了，昨晚打游戏打到半夜，我的消息一句没回，我的电话一个没接！”  
“嗯，那你怎么办？”唐选一边看着菜单，一边回应着谢千谦。  
谢千谦咬咬勺子，苦恼着说：“我在想呢，是让他给我买个礼物呢，还是让他陪我去游乐园呢？哎，他肯定不愿意陪我。”  
“我可以陪你去。”唐选说。  
“啊？可是我挺想跟男朋友去一次......嘿嘿，选儿，下次我们再一起去吧！反正我们有这么多时间呢！”谢千谦觉得有点对不起自己朋友，只好尴尬的笑一笑。“哎，他给我发微信了，还连发这么多条？还打电话？那我不接了，反正他也不接我电话。”  
“咳咳。”唐选收好菜单，叫了一声谢千谦。  
“千谦，其实我今天，是来跟你告别的。”  
“我要离开一段时间，不知道什么时候回来，也不知道能不能回来了.......”  
“有些话，不说我怕我会后悔，所以，”  
“谢千谦，我喜欢你。”  
外面动起了雷，暴雨打在窗上的声音，餐厅里喧闹的声音，不断响着的手机铃声，好像都随着谢千谦的表情冻结在了某一刻。  
谢千谦脑子里突然开始回放她和唐选过的这十年。她难过的时候是唐选安慰她，她开心的时候是唐选陪着她，她受欺负的时候更是唐选第一个保护她。好像这十年来，她一直生活在唐选的庇护下。  
怎么，怎么会变成这样呢。  
谢千谦想起她第一次遇见唐选，八岁的唐选逐渐和对面的人重合，她又想起那个冷漠却又有点温柔的女孩。  
或者说，只对她谢千谦温柔的女孩。

唐选是个有故事的女同学。  
反正自己肯定不会接受爸爸再娶一个老婆的，有妈妈一个不就好了。谢千谦想。她看着毫无表情的唐选走过身前，忍不住上去跟她打招呼：“你好呀！我叫谢千谦！以后我们做朋友吧！”  
谢千谦是公认的善良可爱，她家有钱，从小就被宠成公主，却又偏偏没有公主脾气，跟班里的小朋友都能友好相处，小朋友喜欢她，老师更喜欢她。  
可是唐选好像不喜欢她，她只是看了一眼谢千谦，吐出了一个“嗯”。  
吃了瘪的谢千谦没有多想，她本来就觉得能接受自己后妈的人很神奇，于是又蹦蹦跳跳的跟其他小朋友玩游戏去了。  
可是命运它好像就非要把谢千谦和唐选连在一起。  
因为谢千谦她，扯掉了唐选的裙子。  
谢千谦趴在地上，模样比唐选更委屈一点。她眼睛里蓄满了泪水，一边掉眼泪一边抽抽的说着“对不起”。  
摔了一跤又扯下别人的裙子，谢千谦不知道该怎么办了，趴在地上起不来。  
“唉。”唐选的声音从头顶传来，她刚抬头就看见唐选蹲下来把她扶了起来，“没受伤吧？我没事，你以后小心点。”  
直到站了起来谢千谦还有点懵懵的，唐选问了一句：“要我陪你去医务室吗？”谢千谦摇摇头，唐选便抬腿就走。  
“等等等等！”谢千谦的声音还有点带着哭腔，她追上唐选：“我请你吃东西吧好不好？小蛋糕怎么样？”  
“不用。”  
“那果冻糖果？”  
“说了不用。”  
“冰淇淋呢冰淇淋呢？就冰淇淋吧，妈妈都不让我吃的。”  
“那是你想吃还是想请我？”  
“嘿嘿.......唐选你跟我做朋友吧！我喜欢你！”  
“……”  
“好了，”唐选转身阻止谢千谦的话，“我没怪你，你不用一直跟着我。”  
谢千谦急急地的拉着唐选的手，朝着自己家的车走过去：“唐选你跟我回家，我带你玩好玩的。”

有时候命运真是捉弄人。  
谢千谦手攥紧，咬着下嘴唇，低着头，半天没说话。  
她没办法给出回应，前面坐着的可是她最好的朋友，手机页面又闪着男朋友的来电。  
唐选见她不说话，轻叹了一声，拎起包就要走：“我去结账，就走了。你......慢慢吃。”她站起来就往结账台去，想着或许谢千谦能叫住她，但什么声音也没有。  
唐选还是选择等谢千谦的回答，她走到门口，倚在墙边，等谢千谦走出来。  
“唐选...你...”谢千谦走出来看见唐选还在，又想往回走，却被唐选拉住了手臂，就像她以前拉住唐选那样。  
“谢千谦，不许躲我。”  
这，这霸道总裁一样的语气是怎么回事啊……  
“我没躲……”谢千谦又咬了咬嘴唇，“我不能……我没办法……” 她的话被唐选打断：“行了，蒋叔叔来了吗，我送你回去。”  
谢千谦乖乖跟在唐选后面，欲言又止。  
唐选没回头，却像看穿了她的心思，说：“行了，我没逼你，不用这么为难。”  
语气好像跟十几年前一样，淡淡的，不带着一丝感情，像陌生人，又像是故意划开距离。  
“好了，到了，再见。”唐选把谢千谦推上车，关上车门，转身走了。  
好冷漠啊。  
谢千谦想。


End file.
